The seduction of Kai and Tala
by Loki R
Summary: Kai and Tala are in love with two girls who think that they have to seduce them to get a friggin reaction. KaiOC TalaOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is the story I promised my friend Tai about her and Kai, and I just decided to throw inmyself (Aki- my OC based on me) with Tala. The Tai in this story is the Tai I know in every way possible.

* * *

"I need to pee." Whined Tai for the millionth time in the past 10 seconds. She got up from her seat and started to walk in a little circle.

"I think we should seduce them." Aki said. "They definitely like us but don't know how to respond to that. So we should give them a kick in the right direction."

"We are not doing anything till I go to the bathroom." Said Tai firmly. Her face became desperate again. "I need to peeeeeeeeeeee."

"We'll need to pull out all the stops." Said Aki again. "We're all really good friends but we have to make them see that we can be more than that. We have to 'accidentally' let them get glimpses of our wonderful bodies. I'm thinking swim suits, leather clothes, short shorts and tank tops." She glanced over at Tai. " That is a lovely wee jig you're doing over there but I'm afraid it won't do us any good in the attraction department."

"I NEED TO PEE!" screamed Tai. She blinked. "Wait…. who are we seducing again?"

"Jesus Christ." Muttered Aki. "Kai and Tala."

"Oh, right." Said Tai plainly. "I want Kai, Kai is mine, I call dibs on Kai, okay?"

"Fine, I want Tala anyway."

"I need to pee, Aki will you come peewee with me?"

"Sure," she said. "And after that we can discuss ways to make them jealous too."

**At Kai's house…**

"So that's it then? Asked Tala.

"Yeah," answered Kai. " I don't see any way around it, if we are cold enough we might be able to broaden their interests a bit. Make them see we're not just interested in their friendship."

"So we have to be cruel to be kind huh?" Said Tala bitterly. "I really don't want to do that to her."

"Neither do I." Said Kai in the same tone.

Both boys sighed deeply and turned to the nightstand in Kai's room. On it was a picture of the two boys, one on the left and one on the right. In between them were two girls. The one next to Kai had shoulder length, purple hair, pale skin and big chibi blue eyes. She was smiling happily and had her arms wrapped around one of Kais. What was surprising to those who had taken that picture and to those who saw it was that he let her hold him with a small smile on his face.

The one next to Tala also had very pale skin and big chibi blue eyes, but her hair was longer and very dark, almost jet-black. She was clearly the more serious of the girls by the look in her eyes but she too had her arms wrapped around one of Talas. Tala himself had actually rested his head on her shoulder and had a big smirk on his face.

"Why the hell did we have to fall for them?" Tala sighed fondly.

* * *

And there it is! I'll try to update as much as possible, (Tai, I know you will definitaly notwant some input in this but I still want your opinion.) I also want the opinion of everyone who read this. REVIEW PLEASE.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I finally updated! Now if you don't bring that stuff in tomorrow Tai I am going to beat you! Cause I updated now so you don't have an excuse!

* * *

Kai and Tala walked side by side up the pathway to the dojo. Tyson was having a party for all the bladers and although it really wasn't their thing, they knew that Tai and Aki would be there.

"Kai! Tala!" cried Tyson joyfully. "So you guys made it after all, huh?"

"Obviously or we wouldn't be here, would we?" said Tala snidely.

Kai just said 'hn'.

Not to be put down by their responses, Tyson just smiled happily and then peered over their shoulders.

"Aki! Tai! Did you find the house okay!"

Both Kai and Tala turned their heads so fast, onlookers spent the day wondering why they didn't have whiplash.

There, standing at the gate was Aki, wearing black combat trousers and a dark blue T-shirt that was at least two sizes too big for her as the shirt fell off one shoulder allowing you to see the pale skin of her neck and top of her shoulder.

Next to her was Tai who wore blue baggy jeans, a black shirt and a long converse. Both girls had their hair down and had identical smirks on their faces.

Be afraid. Be very afraid.

After Tai had gone to the bathroom, the girls had spent the rest of the night perfecting their insidious plot:

_**Step 1**_

_Get Tyson to throw a pool party. _

Tyson and Aki were great friends so all she had to do was mention the words 'have you never had a swimming pool party?' and Tyson was calling everyone he knew for his first one ever. She had conveniently forgotten to mention the reason behind her suggestion, and she had also made sure that Tala and Kai did not know what kind of party it was.

"Alright! Everyone's here so lets get this party started!" cried Tyson as he ran round the back of the dojo to were Grandpa had rented a huge swimming pool especially for the occasion.

Tai and Aki followed him, Kai and Tala right beside them.

**_Step 2_**

_Grab the boy's attention by wearing attention-grabbing clothes a.k.a. sexy swimsuits. _

"I didn't know this was a pool party." Remarked Tala as he watched Max dive into the pool straight onto Ray's head.

"You didn't bring your swimsuits then?" Aki asked. Tala turned to her and had to restrain himself from drooling. She stood there in a red bikini with her hair tied up in a pony tail but she had left her bangs down, shaping her face.

He quickly glanced over at Kai for advice on what to do but it looked like Kai was having problems of his own. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets, there was a slight blush on his cheeks and it appeared that he was trying really hard not to jump the black bikini clad girl in front of him.

"Its okay," said Tai. "You can swim in your boxers, I'm sure no one would mind."

Both girls then charged into the pool and surfaced drenched and laughing happily. "This whole 'ignore' idea of yours isn't working Hiwatari." Whispered Tala.

Kai hissed back at him, " Its not my fault! Have you seen what they're wearing? A freaking celibate wouldn't be able to control himself around them!"

"What do we do then?" Tala hissed back.

Kai looked at the girls and sighed. "Tell me your wearing boxers and not speedos…"

* * *

Ha, ha. There you go. Now please review and yell at Tai for not bringing my stuff in.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Sorry I didn't come in Tai but I feel really crap right now so to make up for it I updated the story quicker than what I had planned. I swear injections are worse than the frikkin flue. Anyway thank you to everyone who reviewed me! Please Review everyone!

* * *

"So I take it that you get the Marks and Spencer's multi pack as well." Commented Tala as he nodded his head at Kai's black boxers and then at his own.

"Shut the hell up." Hissed Kai through gritted teeth.

Here they were, sitting in Tyson's dojo at 10 o clock at night in dripping wet and tight underwear because someone had stolen their clothes. Yes that right. Someone either incredibly daring or dim witted person had stolen Kai Hiwatari and Tala Valkov's clothes. And when they found out who it was they would pay. Dearly. So only because they refused to step a foot outside the house (even if they were walking straight in to Kai's limo) in their underwear had they reluctantly accepted Tyson's idea of a sleepover.

**Outside…**

"This idea of yours better work," muttered Aki crossly. "I had to give all my sweets and chocolate to Max for him to steal their clothes."

"It will work," said Tai reassuringly. "What did he do with their clothes anyway?"

"Apparently he placed them in a big black bag and left them in the kitchen, when he returned the bag was gone and he could here the rubbish van driving away." She answered with a smirk.

Tai giggled before saying, "I can't believe we're actually doing this, and its working!"

"Of course it is, and now that that is taken care of, we should proceed to step 3." Said Aki before yelling "Tyson!"

Said boy poked his head from around the door of the dojo. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Can we play a game to pass the time? It's getting kinda boring round here." Suggested Aki.

Tyson beamed at her. "That's a great idea Aki! Let me just go and tell the others and then we can decide on what to play!" So saying he bounded back into the dojo in search of the others.

Aki smiled fondly at him. 'That boy,' she thought to herself. 'Would move the world if I suggested it.'

Tai also smiled at Tyson's antics before turning her attention to the two scowling boys in front of her. "Whats the matter?" she asked them concern in her voice.

"Kimonya wants to play Truth or Dare and says that if we don't join in hes going to kick us out and we'll be forced to wear his grandpa's Hawaii shirts back to our houses." answered Kai venomously.

"Well then you'd better play." Replied Tai happily.

"Come on everyone!" cried Tyson. "I want to play now!"

The group turned and moved back inside the building before joining Tyson, Hiro, Kenny and Hilary in the lounge were a plastic bottle was already placed in the middle of the room.

"I want to go first!" said Tyson as he span the bottle. Round and round it went till it landed on Tai.

"Alright Tai, truth or dare?"

Tai, never one to back away from a challenge said, "Dare."

"Oookkkaayyy," Tyson drawled out as he sat there thinking. "I dare you to…

* * *

I am evil Loki today. Cliff hangers galore. Stupid sore head. :(


	4. Chapter 4

Yo! Sorry for the wait but I loads of tests to do and I just finished them so now I can spend more time on my storys! YAY! And now the long awaited chapter 4...

* * *

"I dare you to...sit in between Kai's legs for the rest of the night!" 

Aki laughed hysterically.

Tala smirked evilly.

Kai blushed profusely.

Tai stared at Tyson in shock before gulping and moving over to Kai who was getting redder the closer she got. Slowly, she positioned herself between him so that there was a leg on either side of her, Kai did nothing except try to restrain himself from grabbing Tai and dragging her up to his room were they could... _play their own games_.

"Uh, uh Tai," said Tyson mischievously. "You have to lean back onto him as well."

Aki nearly gagged she was laughing that hard.

Taking a deep breath, Tai gently lowered herself onto Kai's well muscled, shirtless chest (he and Tala are still in their boxers remember!) embarrassed as hell but enjoying the fell of Kai's breath on her neck and the warmth he was kindly providing.

'This just makes things a lot more interesting' thought Aki as she slipped Tai a note, unseen by the others who had gone back to their game.

'Time to move onto the next step' Tai read to herself. 'Also I bet you tenner that Kai confesses to you before midday tomorrow.'

Tai smirked. "Your on." She said to Aki.

"On what?" Kai asked slightly confused as to what the girls were up to.

"Nevermind." Both girls said.

"Tai, hurry up and spin the bottle already, I'm getting old here." Wined Tyson.

"Alright, alright," she snapped. She spun the bottle and everyone waited with batted breath till it landed squarely on Hiro. She glanced at Aki who nodded slightly. She knew what was coming and that it was the only way to get Tala's attention.

"Hiro," Tai started dramatically. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he said after a pause. Tai gave a small smile, it wouldn't have mattered what he had picked, they would have found a way to make it work for them. But the dare would make Tala even more furious than the truth ever could.

"Hiro, I dare you to…kiss Aki! On the lips for a full minute!"

Aki pretended to look shocked while Hiro transformed into a tomato being baked by the sun and Tala glared murderously at Tai who noticed this immediately and sunk deeper into Kai's chest out of fear, who noticed this and began to blush while glaring at Tala to warn him off hurting Tai.

You see, it was no secret that Hiro had a crush on Aki, the two had talked however and decided to stay friends but that didn't mean that Hiro wouldn't jump at the chance to finally kiss the object of his affections and that Tala wasn't as jealous as hell and ready to murder both Tai and Hiro in cold blood for bringing it up/ kissing the girl he was in love with.

An uncomfortable silence overtook the group.

Nobody said anything.

Still nobody said anything.

This is getting ridiculous.

"Umm," started Aki attempting to make conversation.

"Mpmh!"

Hiro's mouth closed around hers and her eyes fluttered shut as the older boy kissed her softly. Tai's mouth dropped open as did everyone else's, she didn't even notice Kai moving away from her and start to wrestle with his redheaded friend who was struggling in vain to rip Hiro's throat out.

Suddenly Max's sheepish laugh sounded throughout the room before he asked, "Hey, is anyone timing this?"

"Uh, I haven't got a watch." Answered Tai dumbfounded, still staring at the kissing pair.

'Aki can scream really loud and can talk non stop if she wants to, so I suppose that explains her not really needing oxygen…but Hiro's going to need to stop soon or he's going to pass out.' She added worriedly.

"GODDAMMMIT!"

Tala's shout captured the attention of everyone in the room and sent the kissing pair shooting apart. There was Kai trying to keep Tala pined to the floor beneath him and Tala was writhing around trying to get from under him like there was no tomorrow.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!" came Hillary's shriek.

The two boys stopped wrestling and then upon realizing the awkwardness of the position they were in, jumped up, sun baked red and stuttering non-stop as they tried to explain themselves.

Aki and Tai shot each other a worried look, did Kai and Tala like each other like that?

"Hmm, didn't know you swung that way Valkov." Stated Hiro smugly.

Tala's eyes blazed with rage, this basterd had just kissed Aki. **–His-** Aki and was now accusing him of going with Kai…he was going to die.

Tala launched himself at Hiro with no intention of showing mercy…

* * *

Once again a cliff hanger, becasue I'm evil and because I'm suffering from writers block so thats the best I could do today. SORRY! I'M SORRY OKAY! I try to update as soon as I can, in the meantime please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Thank you for all the reviews! They make me so happy! Please continue and let me know how this story is progressing!

* * *

Unfortunately, he failed to notice the plastic bottle lying innocently on the floor. And so as he charged at Hiro he slipped upon the very innocent looking bottle and ended up altering his direction about 10 degrees Northwest.

Which was were Aki was sitting.

Who was the person Tala ended up straddling.

And as Aki and Tala blinked plainly at each other, Hiro fumed, Tai giggled nervously and Kai gave Tala the thumbs up.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" shrieked both Aki and Tala as they leapt up, rosy cheeked and very horny.

"This game is turning into a soap opera." Commented Hillary as she munched on popcorn that she found just lying on the floor. (Courtesy of the authoress)

"Someone help!" cried Kenny.

The embarrassment was forgotten as everyone turned to Kenny who was hovering over a fallen Tai who was struggling to breathe.

"Is she okay? Is she dying!" asked Tyson worriedly.

"She's fine, shes just…" Aki stopped herself. The others hadn't realized that Tai was just laughing so hard she couldn't breath…and who said they needed to know that? Aki smirked. This could be fun.

"Oh no!" she wailed dramatically. "Tai can't breath! Shes going to die!" So saying she rushed over to Kai who was cradling a hyperactive Tai in his arms. "Kai, you have to…give her mouth to mouth! It's the only way!"

"Guh…" was Kai's only response before glancing down at the plum colored girl who had captured his heart. She started spluttering madly and fearing for his loves life, Kai laid her on her back before pressing their lips together.

Tai's eyes suddenly became too large for her head and as oxygen was forced into her lungs she was able to calm down somewhat, and as Kai pulled away and gazed down at her with worry in his eyes she said softly, " I don't want any children, but if you really want a son I'm sure that can be arranged."

"What did she say?" questioned Tyson quietly.

"BEDTIME!" shouted Aki as she wretched Tai up onto her feet, ignoring the haggard breathing of Kai and the lustful gazes of Tala dragged her friend (who was still muttering about children) into their room.

"Uh, Aki…about the sleeping arrangements. We need to discuss that." Began Tyson as he followed after them.

**Later that night…**

"Don't even think of trying any funny stuff Valkov." Said Hiro angrily for the millionth time that night as he tried vainly to inch himself away from Tala.

"Shut the hell up basterd!" yelled Tala as once again he made to kill Hiro only to be restrained and forced back into the bed by Tyson and Kai.

Yes that's right.

The four boys were sharing a bed as were Aki and Tai. (Kenny and Hillary had gone on home, though she was reluctant to go. Muttering something about 'the funs just beginning.')

Needless to say there was a bunch of unhappy campers in the dojo that night.

Hiro (still thinking that Tala 'swung that way') was trying to stay as far away from him as possible.

Tala (still burning with territorial jealousy) was trying to maul/kill Hiro at every opportunity.

Kai (whose mind was still reeling over the kiss with Tai) was trying not to sleep for fear of moaning out a certain someone's name and giving himself away.

Tyson (in his super happy mode) was enjoying being surrounded by his brother and friends.

Meanwhile in the room next door, Aki was pacing agitatedly while Tai was nightdreaming about a certain incident earlier (like daydreaming only late at night) She sighed contentedly.

Aki's eyes went mad and she threw her copy of 'Dubliners' at Tai's head. It bounded off and woke her friend from her trance like state.

"Miyavi!" Cried Tai.

"I think you mean 'Kai!' also THINK OF SOMETHING! WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING AND I'M ALL OUT OF IDEAS!"

Suddenly her calm demeanor returned and quite softly she said, "I'm open to any suggestions you have…"

"I've got a plan!" cried Tai happily. "Its called 'Whispers of the night!'

"Wha…?" asked Aki dumbfounded.

* * *

'Whispers of the night?' Were the hell did I come up with that? And what is this incidious plot Tai has come up with? Review and I'll update as quick as I can!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello!

Breath Trishel! Breath! starts pounding Trishel's chest in an attempt to bring life back intoher WHY! OH GOD IN HEAVEN...wait shes alive. Hehe. Also Pheonix's fire, I really liked your idea about the dream, but I already had this written and wanted to post it up as soon as possible so maybe in the next chapter. And xsincerity I'm actually Northern Irish. (Are you british and thats why you're asking?)

* * *

" 'Whispers of the night?' " Repeated Aki confusedly. 

"Yep!" replied Tai cheerfully as she pulled the carefully rolled up plan from behind her back before bellowing in a loud whisper of her own, "BEHOLD! MY MASTER PLAN! MUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU!"

"Okay." Said Aki wearily. (She was too tired to care anymore.) "Let's hear it."

Tai cleared her throat and began:

**Step 1** Show Aki the small hole in the wall I made earlier that's hidden behind the mirror in our room. "You genius, you." Praised Aki as she peered into the room of which their male friends resided now sound asleep.

**Step 2** Give Aki one of the rolled up pieces of paper, I took the liberty of making earlier. "Alright." Said Aki as she held the cone shaped piece of paper in one hand, not quite seeing were this was going anymore.

**Step 3** Before Aki thinks I've gone crazy…("I already think that." Aki put in.) Even more crazy then, remind her that according to some scientists people learn better and are more open to things that they hear in their sleep.

**For example:** Tai put one end of the cone to the hole in the wall and brought the other to her mouth before whispering loudly, "Kai…Kaaaaaiiiii. Tai thinks you're gaaaaaaaay. She thinks there's something going on between you and Tala. Prove her wrong. Prove her wrrrroooonnnng."

This was all said in a crappy, slightly high pitched, ghostly voice.

Both girls watched as Kai muttered something about 'wrong impressions' before turning over and ending up somewhat snuggled into Tyson's chest.

Fearing that their laughter would wake everyone up, the girls slapped their hands to their mouths and stuffed their faces into their pillows.

"My turn! My turn!" cried Aki excitedly as she proceeded to do exactly as Tai had done only to Tala. "Tala…Taaaallllla. Hiro is trying to take your koi…and hes trying to make out that your gay. Prove your manlyneeesssss. Make Aki youuurrrssss."

Tala started murmuring, "Gay my ass. Hands off my woman, loser." The girls smirked but Aki's smirk froze on her face and she went cherry red as they heard another voice whisper in the darkness.

"Marry me, Aki." Muttered Hiro sleepily. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" As Aki's scream echoed through the dojo, Tala bolted out of bed, alert and ready to pound who or whatever it was that had scared hiskoi. 'Koi?' Tala thought to himself as he wrestled with the doorknob. 'Since when have I called her that? Goddamnit!' He cursed in his head as the doorknob came off in his hand and was reduced to whacking the door with his fists, hoping it would break and all the while calling out, "Aki! Aki! Are you all right? Can you hear me? Whats wrong?" He stopped as the door opened slowly, revealing a slightly pink cheeked Aki who couldn't bring her eyes to meet his. "Whats wrong?" Tala demanded. "Why did you scream? Are you hurt? Whats going on?"

"I…um."Aki's voice was so soft that Tala had to strain to hear it. "Its just that…well…I never thought he liked me that much."

"Who?" asked Tala perplexed.

"Hiro." She whispered.

Now Tala was raging with Hiro beforehand, but now all he felt was raw fury and pure hate. Hiro has kissed Aki, Hiro was accusing him of going with Kai and now Hiro was taking over the dreams of the only one Tala loved, the only one Tala would ever want.

Tala raced back into the boy's room and reaching down, grabbed Hiro by the scuff of the pajama top and threw him onto the floor. "What the f -" was all Hiro could get out before the Russian boy had sunk his fist into his jaw.

"Shit!" yelled Kai and Tyson together as they leapt from their bed and began trying to pry apart their brother and/or friend while not getting directly involved themselves. "Tala stop!" cried Aki worriedly as she rushed to grab his arm and pull him back only to be pulled back herself by Tai. "Don't!" screamed Tai. "You might get hurt yourself!"

"I don't care! This is my fault! They're fighting over me! They're going to get hurt because of me!" so saying she ran over and grabbed him from behind.

"Hey!" cried Tala as he twisted round, causing her arms to be wrapped around his chest instead. While Tala was distracted Hiro launched himself at Tala but falling short of his intended target, collapsed onto the back of Tala's legs causing all three to fall to the floor. Tala lying on top of Aki who was nestled tightly into his bare chest and Hiro who was lying with his face between Tala's knees. All three were out of breath, panting heavily and absolutely exhausted. Tai came up behind Kai and touched his arm gently so as to attract his attention. He turned to her and smiled softly when she said, "I've got the camera with me."

**It's around 9 o clock in the morning….**

"Somebody tell a joke." Said Tyson irritably trying to bring some life to the silent breakfast table. Here they were, all crammed around the food laden table in complete and utter silence. Why? Because everyone was either too embarrassed or angry to say anything. It is also worth noting that Hiro and Tala were sitting on either side of Aki as were Tyson and Kai with Tai. (Though Kai knew he didn't have to worry about Tyson.)

"Um…" began Tai slowly. "I heard…that there's a cherry blossom festival on today. And…well Aki and I were planning to go…but since we're already altogether…why don't we call for Kenny and Hillary and go have some fun?" she smiled happily.

"Sounds good." Commented Tyson while Tala and Hiro just grunted. Kai nodded too and said, "We'll go in a little while, Tala and I still have to get dressed." Everyone blinked before realizing that the two were still in their boxers. Aki and Tai blushed as they covered their eyes, while Tala and Kai smirked.

* * *

And thats the end of chapter 6. Might take me a bit longer with chapter 7 but we'll see. Anyway, Review please! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Sorry! I'm so sorry! This is the longest ever I haven't updated but I had a bad case of writers block and then I just never had the time, but its up now and I'm sorry. Enjoy and review please!

* * *

"You're such a basterd Tala! Leave me the hell alone! TAI! Get your things, we're going home NOW!" 

"When are you coming back?" asked Tyson worriedly.

"Dunno," answered Tai quietly. "Aki's pretty mad."

And as the brunette was shouting, the purple head was packing and the bluenette was pleading for them not to go, Tala stood hidden in the shadows, shame clouding his eyes while Kai stood next to him sniggering at the red heads predicament but scowling at the girls abrupt departure.

"Should we try to stop them?" He questioned his friend.

"You know Tai goes along with whatever decisions Aki makes…and I don't think she wants to talk to me right now." replied Tala as he gestured towards Aki, sorrow clear in his eyes.

Kai felt bad for his friend but couldn't resist chuckling quietly before muttering the word, 'Doberman.'

Tala scowled.

_**Flashback**_

"Wow! This place is amazing!" exclaimed Tyson.

"It is very beautiful." agreed Aki as she watched the pink and white petals mingle in the air before landing gracefully onto the already covered lush looking floor. There were pink blossom trees to one side and white ones on the other, each was very beautiful in its own right and as they walked up the path they could see stall, pavilions and other groups of people further on.

"What's up?" Tala asked Kai, noticing that his friend was quiet tense.

"I can't get comfortable here…guess I'm just waiting for something to go wrong or to jump out at us." he answered.

"Nothings going to go wrong…and if something does 'jump out at us' I'm sure we could handle it." added Tala confidently. "Lets just have a good time alright?"

"Hn." was Kai's answer before he suggested, "As long as Hiro's not here why don't you spend some alone time with Aki?"

Tala smirked before following his friends advice and started leading Aki away from the rest of the group. (Hiro is not with them because his face is covered in black and purple bruises and it wouldn't do for him to be seen like that in public, him being the incredibly famous blader that he is)

"Were are those two off too?" asked Tai.

"Don't know." replied Kai. "Were are you going?"

"The others and I are going to check out what's on sale and maybe get something to eat while we're there…do you want anything?" She asked politely.

"No thanks." replied Kai before he moved to sit under a nearby blossom tree. He watched the others leave and then proceeded to lose himself and drift off to slumber land.

………………………………...

_Kai's dream_

_Her breath came out in ragged bursts across his hot skin. Teasingly she moved her hand under his shirt tracing infuriatingly slow patterns on his chest. He growled and with one swift motion pulled her under him were he took advantage of her surprise by pressing their lips forcefully together. She moaned, arousing the Russian even further and making him even more impatient for what he knew must come. She grabbed his shirt with both hands and practically ripped it over his head as he made his way to her neck and began sucking gently on the tender flesh exposed. Her nails dug into his back, he knew the scratches were bleeding but he didn't give a damn. All that mattered was now. All that mattered was her. Almost shyly, he reached down and began to slowly move her shirt upwards until-_

………………………………...

"Ow!" he cried as a large grey squirrel fell onto his head and began flailing madly, getting itself tangled in Kai's hair. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" Kai yelled in anger as he picked up the squirrel and it bit into his thumb and raced back up the tree as he released it. "Basterd!" he shouted up at the tree and began to chuck some nearby stones at the woodland creature who retaliated with its (better aimed) acorns and nuts. "Damnit!" was the only thing heard as he ran for dear life. 'No one need know about this' he thought sternly to himself. Then upon noticing his... _current situation_... down below, he sighed and began looking for a very secluded area. 'No one need know anything about this either'

( DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME, JUST STAY AWAY FROM SQUIRELS. I DON'T WANT PEOPLE EMAILING ME ABOUT SQUIREL RELATED ATTACKS)

………………………………...

Tala and Aki walked in a comfortable silence threw the blossom forest. Noticing a mixed pink and white blossom flower, Tala jumped up, grabbed the branch with one hand and pulled the flower off with the other before presenting it to Aki. She accepted it and blushed lightly before taking his hand in hers and pulling him along as they continued on their way.

Tala's face reddened but he smiled happily and sped up slightly so he could keep in sync with her.

Soon they reached a small shrine were little tombstones dotted the land. They moved through the area until they were nearly at the very back, were the graves were over hundreds of years old. It was very tranquil and beautiful here so Tala didn't really mind when Aki released his hand and bent down to examine a nearby grave head. Suddenly, their loving scene was interrupted by a loud, sharp barking coming closer and closer.

'Guard Dog.' was Aki's immediate thought as she leapt up and began to run as fast as she could back to the path. Tala however remained frozen until a large yellowy coloured Doberman ( a very big, very vicious, pointy eared and fanged dog) bounded out of the tree and began to chase after them, barking all the while.

He caught up to her, she was beginning to tire but still couldn't stop running. Both knew that the dog would maul them if they dared slip up or slow down.

She couldn't keep up with him though, and as she began to fall behind she pleaded through her gasps, "Tala…help me please."

To her surprise however Tala continued running, ignoring her completely until they were a fair distance apart. They were nearing the path now and Aki strained her ears for sounds of the dog. She couldn't hear it anymore and although she didn't turn her head, she knew it had stopped following them.

"Tala!" she called out breathlessly. "The dogs gone!"

At that exact moment they burst out of the trees and onto the path were a startled Tai, Kenny, Hilary and Tyson were munching on some chips and coke. (Kai was no where to be found)

Tala slumped down on all fours while Aki placed her hands on her knees to steady herself. Both were out of breath and absolutely worn out. Everyone stared, eyes bulging , their minds rapid with thoughts of what those two had been doing. Tai gave a nervous laugh before bending down, smiling at the two and saying, "Chip?"

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Well what did you think? That Doberman incident is based on a true story. Mine! I was in a graveyard with my mummy a few weeks ago, getting pictures of graves for my fine art project when the dog attacked. We started runningand would you beleive my mum ran off and left me behind! Think of me-Aki mum-Tala, that incident gave me inspiration for this chapter. For anyone suffering from writers block like I was, sometimes if you put your own real life experiences in your storys it can help somewhat. Review please! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! As a proper apology to you, the readers. I sent this chap up as fast as I could and i'll try to update faster from now on. Is this just me or is this writing alot smaller than usual? It sure looks that way as I'm typing this but the font won't change.( Shrugs)

**

* * *

**

**A few days later...**

Tai hummed tunelessly to herself as she walked from the shops through the crowded streets. She had just bought Aki at least two shealves worth of chocolate in the hope of cheering her friend up, who had been down ever since the incident with Tala. (These girls are also bladers so they have lots of money from that)

"Go doggie, go!" Tai said to herself for the millioneth, billioneth time that day alone. It wasn't just her who thought the whole ordeal hilarious, Kenny had laughed so hard he had nearly collapesed onto Dizzy. Only Tala, Aki and Hiro had not found it funny. Tala and Aki because it happened to them, Hiro because he believed Tala had deliberatly left Aki to be hurt and that (In his eyes) only renforced his idea that Tala didn't care much for girls.

A loud cry inturrupted her thoughts, "Its her! Its Tai! That blader whose friends with those other bladers! Lets rip her clothes off and molest her in the street in front of all these old grannies!"

Yes! It was the dreaded fanboys! Not like the lovly, well mannered and very pretty fangirls, ohhhh no. These were the evil, rude and dribbily fanboys!

And they were mounting higher and higher over the already high pile upon Tai!

"Help!" she screamed desperatly.

It just so happened that at that exact moment Kai was driving along in his limo, thinking about Tai no less. He told his driver to pull over once he noticed the mob of fans, wondering which poor soul was trapped in the enternal pit of suffering now but when he heard Tai scream he leapt from his seat and ran to her. ( Cue music)

_I'll never tell you a lie_

_I'll never let you down_

Kai reached the swarm and began to make his way to the centre by pushing, punching and hammering every fool who dared get in his way. Alot of them realised that he was Kai Hiwatari and moved out of his way pretty sharpish but there were those stupid twats who actually thought they could take him on. I leave it to your imagination to picture what happened to these guys. The bottom line was that no one was going to stop Kai, especially not when Tai needed him the most.

_I'll never leave, I'd been the one who'd always be around._

_Baby give me a chance_

As he reached her he noticed a short, snot nosed brat trying to carry her away with him. Rage pumped through his body and with one quick swipe, Kai broke the jerks arm in three places. He howled in pain and began to spit blood all over Kai's shirt, who didn't really care.

_I'll pull the sun right from the sky to light your darkest night._

_I wouldn't let one drop of rainfall down into your light._

Tai gazed up at Kai, big blue eyes filled with awe and a bit of fear. He smiled down lovingly to reasure her before scooping her up in his arms and holding her close to him, made his way back to the limo. 'Plop!' Kai deposited Tai in the back seat and as he joined her the veicale continued on its way as if nothing happened. Tai could only ly there, head on Kai's lap while he stroked her hair as she fell asleep wondering were the hell she was being taken.

_Put your heart in my hands._

(Cut music)

**At some big shopping centre...**

Tala watched Aki as she left the bookstore with a smile on her face and a new book tucked safly under her arm. Tala sighed hopelessly. Why counldn't he make her smile like that? Well, if all went according to plan she'd at least be speaking to him by the end of the day.

"Its done."

Tala turned his head, and shot a grateful look at two of his best friends- Bryan and Spencer who were aiding him in his crafty plot.

Operation: Make Ice Wolf and Black Dragon Get It On!

* * *

i know! I'm sorry its so short but everyone in my house is staring to wake up now and I don't want them here over my shoulder while I'm writing this. The song is by Meatloaf and is called 'I'd lie for you' and is actually alot longer than what i put here but ah well. Also the black dragon is Aki's bidbeast, and I really haven't a clue were I come up with all these namesand other stuff that I right down.Review please! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! I don't think I have anything to say today so on with the story!

* * *

Aki strolled through the centre, so focused on her new book that she failed to notice the smirking red head standing in front of her til she crashed into him and landed on her arse.

His smirk widened.

"Need a hand?" he asked cheerfully as he bent down to her height,

She glared at him, snatched her book up off the ground and began to power walk as far away from him as possible.

His smirk vanished.

"Wait!" he called as ran to catch up with her. She ignored him and continued her fast paced walking towards the lift.

'Perfect,' thought Tala to himself as he called to her again. "Wait, Aki! Just listen to me for a second, will ya?"

Once again she ignored him and made her way into the elevator. Tala smirked, sped up and as the doors were about to shut, slipped in. Aki growled and turned her head away from him. It didn't matter though. Tala thought to himself, '3...2...1."

**BANG**

As the lift suddenly stopped between the two floors, it gave an almighty lurch and Aki was flung back...into the waiting arms of Tala. He crushed her into his chest even though the elevator had now settled. Aki suddenly found it very hard to breath and then to move as Tala started to stare into her eyes with his own lust clouded saphires. Slowly he brought their faces together til there noses were almost touching. She could feel his hot, raggged breath across her face and for a moment, was tempted to let him have his way with her right there and then in the friggin lift.

For a moment, then her memory bank kicked in.

**WHAM**

Tala stood there with a very dazed look and a large book imprint on his face.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! I'M STILL RAGING AT YOU FOR ABANDONING ME TO THAT BLOODY DOG! I'M NOT ABOUT TO FORGIVE YOU ANY TIME SOONSO YOU KNOW WHAT? I'LL STAY ON THIS SIDE OF THE LIFT AND YOU CAN STAY ON THAT SIDE, AND DON'T EVEN BOTHER TRYING TO TALK TO ME CAUSE I CAN TELL YOU RIGHT NOW I WON'T LISTEN!"

With that shrieked speech, Aki sat herself down in the corner and began to read her hard backed, very long, very heavy book she had just slapped Tala with. Tala, himself was absolutly petrified at this stage and thought it best to do as she said...at least for the time being. He curled up in the corner and began to nurse his wounded cheek and pride, all the while glaring up at the security camera in the lift with which he was sure his friends had just witnessed what had happened and were laughing their heads off at him.

_**At the shopping centre control room...**_

In a dark and cold little room filled with computers and other technical equipment, two security guards lay tied up and unconsious as manacal laughter filled the air.

"She sure showed him." commented Spencer as he pulled himself off the floor and back into his chair.

Bryan smiled foundly up at the girl on screen before asking, "Do you think if she and Tala get together she might join our team?"

"Maybe," replied Spencer. "If she did that would be a great addition to our team."

"Plus Tala would like it," Bryan added coyly.

"Plus that." agreed Spencer smirking.

"Lets see if we can help him somewhat." said Bryan as he started jabbing at certain buttons on the control panel.

**At Kai's house or 'Hiwatari Mansion' (Dun,dun,dun)...**

'Hobo fanboys, hobo injuries, hobo storm making me unable to leave and having to spend the night at Kai's house. Which isn't really a bad thing now that I think about it, I'm just really uncomfortable with him aroun-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!'

A pair of warm, strong hands clamped themselves onto her shoulders and spun her around.

"I'm going to take a bath," annonced Kai as he released her shoulders. "You're welcome to explore and to anything in the kitchen. I'll drive you home tommorrow after this storm settles, so pick any room you want to sleep in. Is there anything specifically you need or want to ask me?"

Tai shook her head.

He hesistated, it seemed as though he wanted to say something but instead he just nodded at her and began to walk in the direction Tai assumed the bathrooom was in. When he was out of sight, she sighed and began looking for a place to start exploring from.

* * *

Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

This is not fair! I write 4 or 5 pages of story then I type it up and its so damn short! Not fair! On with the story now! And don't forget to review!

* * *

'Aki, Aki, cold, Aki, stupid book, Aki, Aki, oww my cheek, Aki, colder, Aki, Aki, Aki, I'm hungry, Aki, Aki, wait is she shivering?' Tala asked himself. True enough, Aki was shaking slighly as the air around them became colder ( 'Probably something to do with Bryan and Spencer.' thought Tala dryly to himself.) Tala didn't mind as much, as being Russian he was used to extreme drops in temperature. Aki however was not, and was trying despertly to ignore the biting cold that threatened to envelope her by consentrating on her book. 

_Shuffle_

A slight noise caught her attention. She turned her head and noticed that Tala had moved about 5 cm closer to her. She frowned and looked away, still mad about the doggie incident.

_Shuffle_

She shut her eyes and resisted the urge to scream at him until she passed out from lack of oxygen...or died from frostbite or hypothermia.

_Shuffle_

Although passing out was probably better than death, and it was quite funny yelling at Tala. Now that she thought about it, was it even possible to die from frostbite? 'Its probably worse for guys though. They could lose something more important than their toes.' she mused to herself.

_Shuffle_

'Wonder what Tala would do if that happened to him? Maybe I should ask hi- HOW DID HE GET THAT FRIGGIN CLOSE? WAIT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF! YOU PERVERT! DON'T TOUCH ME THER- you smell nice.' thought Aki to herself as she snuggled deeper into Tala's chest, one of his arms wrapped protectivly round her waist, the other round her shoulder as he pulled her onto his lap.

Neither said anything, which was a shame because if they had the conversation probably would have gone something along the lines of, "Blah, blah, its cold, blah, blah, obviously, blah, blah, body heat, blah, blah, is that your only reason for holding me, blah, blah, boo, hoo, I love you, blah, blah, 'bout time, blah, blah, WHAT, blah, blah, er nevermind I love you too," (mouths become preoccupied at this stage and make out session/possible lemoney thing ensures.)

But they didn't say anything because they're both so irrogant, stuborn, proud, take your pick. So that never happened (just thought I'd throw it in) so now we're back to square eight-ish and total silence in a freezing cold elavator.

**_At Kai's house..._**

Tai walked through the dark and winding halls of the mansion, glancing up at the portraits of the founders of Hiwatari House and making up storys to go with them as she went along. (shes that bored.)

'This little piggy went to market,' she thought to herself as she looked up at Fish Monger Hiwatari.

'This little piggy broke his nose,' she continued looking at Crooked Nose Hiwatari.

'This little piggy ate lotsa meat,' she thought as she glanced up at Overly Large Hiwatari.

'And this little piggy cried, 'I don't like girls!' all around his wedding reception.' She finished with Camp Groom Hiwatari.

Her eyes rested on the recent portrait of the Hiwatari Family Heir. She sighed. 'And this little piggy...I can't find the words for him right now, but when I do, I'll tell you.'

She though to herself as she continued on her way. She turned a corner and was surprised to see a slightly ajar door with steam pouring out of it. 'Does he have his own steam room as well?' she mentally questioned herself as she made her way to the door.

**_In the bathroom..._**

Kai lay back against the cold, porcelin of the bathtub and closed his eyes as the steam rose from the tub making the tense captin relax somewhat. The hot water splashed across his tonned, pale body, making it flushed slighly and the lack of air in the bathroom turned sauna was making his chest heave as he gasped for breath. Deciding it was time to get out, he stood up and in all his sexy, naked, glory ( this term doesn't do him justice I know, but it'll have to do) found a one person audience staring at him from the doorway.

He stared at her.

She stared at everything.

Comence embaressment.

**WHAM**

Tai ran face and head first into the doorframe as Kai remained staring at her, completely dumbfounded.

"W-WOOF." she said before knocking the door shut and falling to the floor. Kai cursed, and throwing a towl around himself started wrestling with the doorknob that now refused to let the two out of the bathroom.

Tai just lay there on the floor and before she passed out completely muttered to herself, "And this little piggy stole my heart and innocence all in one go."

* * *

Short and sweet, maybe that should be my motto. Review please! Also if you could maybe email me some ideas as well cause I think I'm developing writers block with this story so if you have any ideas about how this thing could play out or something, if you could give me a bell it would be well appriciated. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! I'm having a bit of trouble with this story. I keep getting god damn writers block, so I'm not sure if I should continue or what. This chapter has no Tai/Kai I'm afraid, because I cant really get down on paper what I wanted them to do so this is all Aki/Tala. Also, BOOKS CAN BE USED AS WEAPONS, THEY ARE QUITE DANGEROUS WHEN IN THE WRONG HANDS, SO PLEASE AFTER READING THIS DO NOT USE A BOOK OR BOOKS TO BASH YOUR SIBILINGS, PARENTS, FRIENDS, ENEMIES, RELATIVES IN GENERAL, TEACHERS, LOVERS, BOY/GIRL FRIENDS, STRANGERS, RANDOMERS, YOURSELF OR ME/ ANY OTHER WRITER ON THIS SITE OR ANY WRITER FULL STOP. THEY WILL NOT BOUNCE BACK FROM IT LIKE THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY SO FOR YOUR OWN SAKE AS WELL AS YOUR VICTIMS PLEASE DONT USE BOOKS AS WEAPONS. Thank you and enjoy the story! REVIEW PLEASE AS WELL!

_**In the elavator...**_

In this corner, we have AKI! Mastermind temptress with a short temper grudge bearing personality and a hard backed, very thick book.

And in this corner, we have Tala Ivanov, Bryan Kunetsov and Spencer Somebody (can someone tell me his second name please?), cowering feebly, book prints covering every inch of exposed skin and there is alot of exposed skin due to the fact that there warm jackets, furs, etc were ripped (more like handed over as a sign of surrender though they dont like to phrase it that way) from them and used to form a warm, protective coccon around their object of terror.

And how did this come about you ask?

Hehehe...

_Flashback _

_**In the control room...**_

"If they start doing stuff do we look away, watch or tape it and watch later with the entire beyblade community?" asked Bryan innocently.

"I don't know." answered Spencer thoughtfully. "Maybe we should tape it, but not look at them while they're doing stuff and then post the tape up on Youtube!"

Both boys grinned evily at each other, but their grins froze in place once they heard the banging and yells of the police and the rest of the security guards as they tried to brake their way into the room.

"Oh, bugger."

_**In the elavator...**_

"Aki?"

"Hmm?"

Aki looked up and him innocently through her dark bangs. Tala smiled softly curled up in his arms before replieing, "Um...about what happened.The dog thing. I-I'm sorry."

Aki looked up at him surprised, she had never heard Tala apologize to anyone before. She stayed silent as he continued.

"I-I never meant to leave you behind. You have to believe that! Its just when I saw that thing bound out of nowhere with claws and fangs, well I guess instint just took over."

Aki felt her anger over that incident ebb away. Tala was right and she couldn't hold him responsible for something that she herself might have done as well ahd she been in his shoes.

"But-"

Aki brought her attention back to what he was saying.

"I want you to know," Tala said in a deadly serious voice. "That I would _never _do anything to hurt you deliberatly. You mean so much to me Aki...that when it comes to us."

His voice trailed off, a large blush staining his cheeks.

"Us? Just how much do I mean to you Tala?" Questioned Aki breathlessly.

Tala looked deep into her eyes as he moved their faces closer together. He slowly brought a hand up to gently cup her face. Her big, blue eyes widened in realization before they glanced down at his inviting looking lips.

"Aki," purred Tala huskily. "I lo-"

**BANG**

**BANG**

Two loud bangs, one after the other sounded from the roof of the elavtor, causing it to rock slightly and sending its two occupants springing apart and glaring at the ceiling warily. The ceiling shaft opened to reveal a slightly out of breath Bryan and Spencer.

"Hey,"said Bryan as he jumped down into the elavtor, causing it to shake again. "Hope you don't mind us dropping in, but we ran into a slight problem."

"What sort of problem?" asked Tala through gritted teeth. It had better be a good one, he thought to himself. He had been so friggin close!

"Police, security guards, fangirls." Spencer ticked them off on his fingers as he jumped down as well. ("Stop doing that!" shriekd Aki.) "Pretty much everyone, so we climbed down here in hopes of getting away from them all."

"Couldn't you have waited an extra five minutes!" bellowed Tala.

Bryan smirked. "Sorry we inturupted your little cuddle session there but it was you or us."

"Hold on," Aki's voice sounded from one end of the elavator. All three boys turned and gulped in fear as they saw the I'm-only-seconds-away-from-figuring-out-your-plan-look. "How did you know we were cuddling? And I understand if the police and fangirls were chasing you but why this centre's security guards?"

Bryan and Spencer trembled as she glared at them dangerously. Tala stood, scared stiff at the sidelines, waiting tensly to see who would crack first.

It was Spencer.

"It was all Tala!" He cried. "He made us take over the security tower and trap you both in this elavator and turn off the heat so you two would have to stop your bicking and huddle together for warmth and he was going to make-"

He didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying. Aki had heard enough and felt she had justifiable reason to assume Spencer's next word would be 'out' instead of 'up' which was what he was about to say. Throwing Tala a betrayed and hurt look, she picked up her hard back book and began to pummel the living daylights out of the cowering, older, should-technically-be-stronger-too, boys.

"YOU'RE A TEAM FULL OF PERVERTS, DO YOU HEAR ME! PER-VERTS! ITS YOU GUY'S FAULT THAT I'M FRIKKIN FROZEN SOLID IN A BLOODY-HOVERING-IN-MID-AIR METAL CUBE! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS TALA, DO YOU HEAR ME! TO THINK THAT YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING AS DESPICABLE AND AS LOW AS THIS JUST TO TRY TO GET INTO MY PANTS IS JUST...DESPICABLE AND LOW! PERVERTED TEAM! PERVERTED TEAM!

"Aki! Wait!"

"Aki, stop!"

"Aki, hold up now its not what you think! Well, okay maybe it is slightly what you think it is but mostly its nothing to do with what you're thinking!"

"Ow!"

"The pain!"

"OWIE!"

_End flashback_

"Can I help you out of there, Aki?"

The three guys and one girl paused at their holding onto each other for dear life/ seriously considering taking life away by death from book. There was Hiro standing in the open doorway of the elavator. Light was shining from behind him, illuminating his features and causing him to look the part of a knight in shining armour. He raised his eyebrows in a knowing way, when he spied Tala, Bryan and Spencer huddled close together in one corner of the elavator.

Tala scowled, "I am not ga-"

"My Hiro!" cried Aki as she launched herself into his arms.

"WTF!" cried Tala in anger, his eyes widening in disbelief as Hiro shot him a very smug look.

Enter the knight in shining armour then. Dont worry Tala/Aki fans! This is not what it looks like! This is just the way it'll play out for now. And once again I apologize to the Kai/Tai fans and to Tai herself. But Tai! If you want stuff you need to give me ideas! I'm suffering through this writers block alone while you're in different countrys getting off with Miyavi lookalikes! Grins evily Um, all you who dont know what the hell I'm talking about just ignore that last bit of writing. REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello! Okay, I've updated see? I'm continuing the story see? Theres no need to get violent. Theres no need for knuckles cracking, axes weilding or people banging at my door at half one in the morning saying that if I discontinue the story they'll kidnap my bed. Okay? THERES NO NEED! However I would like to tell you all that I think the next chapter will be the last, but maybe ina few months or so I'll add a sequel. Maybe. Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!

"Ichi, ni, san, ni, supa, happy, oh! Supa, happy, oh!" sang Tai softly to herself as she rocked back and forth, eyes bulging as she squirted some of the liquid soap onto one of the soap bars and proceeded to stick it to the ever rising wall of soap she had already built.

Kai sweatdropped. "Um..Tai?" he questioned tentivly. "What are you-?"

"I'M BUILDING A LITTLE FORT!" bellowed Tai crazily. She hunched her body over the bottle of soap and murmured quietly, "You're easy-peasy and I'm japa-neasy."

'Does she go like this everytime a guy flashes her?' Kai internally questioned.

_**A little while later...**_

Tai had built a quite impressive looking fort entirely out of green bars of soap and white liquidy soap. (If you're wondering were all this soap came from, remember that we are in Kai Hiwatari's bathroom and he probably has a whole storage unit of the stuff right in the bathroom) However she had boxed herself into a corner of the room by building it all around her. Upon realising this, she shrunk into the corner and began to chant, "I'm the queen of the ca-stle and you're a dir-ty rascal!" Kai watched, fasinated as this strange display of madness suddenly made him quite aroused and beastly.

"Rrrrrrrrrwwwrr!" grwoled Kai as he lunged into the air, towl flying far,far away.

"Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa!" cried Tai as Kai came crashing into her fortress walls.

Tala watched jealously from his crouched position in the bushes in the Kimonya's back yard at the two teenagers in front of him. Hiro stood to one side, smiling happily as he showed Aki how to block general attacks and then joyfully praising her when she succeeded. Tala growled to himself. Ever since the elavator incident several days ago, Aki had been avoiding him like the plague and spending all her time with the Kimonya brothers, blading with Tyson and practising kendo with Hiro.

_**Hiro.**_

Tala resisted the urge to jump out from his hiding spot, prove to that damn basterd that he was the alpha male around here and then take Aki right here in the bushes-er, wilderness.

Tala sighed softly to himself.

Damn, he was horny!

Sighing again, Tala retreated a few steps, picked up the bundle of quite banged up roses and shoved them into the face of his makeshift Aki before stuttering madly his so called 'love confession.' "U-um...roses.You. I-I mean _for_ you! C-Cause you know...you're pretty and crap."

"Oh, how sweet. But you know I really would have prefered a hair brush or maybe a comb of some description."

Spencer sniggered as the tied-to-a-tree Bryan once again tried (and failed) to blow the black bangs of his wig out of his eyes. Realisng that wasn't going to work, Bryan attempted to lift a hand up to move them out of the way, but alas to no avail. Tala's knots were just to strong. "This wasn't what I agreed to when I said I'd help you confess!"

"Keep quiet, they might here you! And besides that she wouldn't want a hair brush or a comb!" cried Tala angrily. "Shes probably already got one!"

Bryan and Spencer raised thier eyebrows at him before laughing their little heads off at their lovestruck friend.

"Lets try this again shall we?" said Tala through gritted teeth.

"Can Spencer be Aki this time? Or better yet why don't you just dress up this tree and talk to it? AND WHY IN GODS NAME DO I HAVE TO WEAR THIS WIG? ITS LONG AND ITCHY FOR FRIG SAKE!"

"SHUT UP! YOU'LL DO AS I SAY BECAUSE I AM THE CAPTIN OF THIS TEAM AND I'LL BUTCHER YOU TO DEATH IF YOU DON'T START ACTING LIKE AKI! NOW!"

With the strength and fear of many men, Bryan broke through the ropes and flung himself into the Tala's arms, black wig falling off his head and sailing away with the wind.

"Oh, Tala! I love you! I want nothing more than to do you and bear your children!"

"I don't think Aki would ever be that desperate." muttered Spencer to himself.

Tala smiled down at the 'Aki' in his arms before replying, "I love you too!"

"Holy Shite!"

"I KNEW he was gay!"

Kai continued to prod the fire with a poker until he was satisfied with the strength of it. He then sauntered over to the mini bar in his dark navy bathrobe before retrieveing two bottles of coke and handing one to Tai who was seated on the sofa in a white bathrobe. "You were wonderful." he muttered as he sat down next to her and proceeded to wrap his arm around her shoulders and bury his face in her hair, intoxacated by her sweet scent. "You were pretty damn good yourself." said Tai softly as she leaned into him. "But not so rough next time, eh?"

Kai chuckled. "Sorry, but you don't seem the type of girl who likes to play gentle."

She playfully elbowed him in the gut, before both sighed contentedly and relaxed into the cushions. Kai then realised something. He cleared his throat nervously before asking,"Um...Tai? Are we...you know, a thing now?" He inwardly berated himself for not being able to say the word 'couple.' Tai blushed heavily before asking,"W-What kind of a thing?" (She just wants to be sure.)

"A-A together sort of thing."

"Oh."

"..."

"Yes, yes we are a together sort of thing."

Kai beemed happily down at her before moving his lips slowly towards hers...

**BANG**

The two shot up from the sofa and stared at the butler at the doorway...who had his eyes clamped shut and was blushing madly while carrying a tray of dinner for two.

"A-Apologies, M-Master Kai. B-But I noticed you hadn't eaten anything today and then I w-wondered about the young lady..."

"Thank you for being considerate. You may leave the tray in front of you and then retire for the evening." stated Master Kai.

"V-Very good sir. Have a good evening. You too Young Miss." replied the butler as he did as he was instructed and then shot his ass out of there.

"I think we've scared your butler for life." commented Tai as she reached for some food on the tray.

"You think so?" asked a perplexed Kai.

"Well it was at least a shock for him to open that door and find us both plastered in soap and with you straddling me." she replied.

"We really should do that again sometime." said Kai with a wicked grin on his face.

"Yeah...but not in the bathroom okay? Maybe the bedroom were no one else can see or interupt us. Besides wrestling is much more fun when you don't have to worry about getting soap in your eyes."

"I couldn't agree more." said Kai as she moved to sit next to him again.

"You know your butler probably thought we were sleeping together or something." said Tai absentmindly.

"Really!"

"Uh-huh."

Kai smirked. 'Well I shouldn't disappoint him then.'

"Hey Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember a little while ago, we were over at Tyson's dojo and you mentioned that you didn't want children but if i really wanted a son that could be arranged?" Kai said with a devilish grin on his face.

Tai flushed deeply at the memory before slowly repliying, "Yeah? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tai screamed as she was flung onto her back and a preditory Hiwatari was grinning ferally above her.

"I WANT A SON." He growled at her before throwing off his bathrobe in a flurry of movement.

For the next few hours all that could be heard was Tai's shrill singing, "ICHI, NI, SAN, SHI, SUPA, HAPPY, OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!"

And thats that. Review please! Lets see if we can get past a hundred, or maybe a hundred and twenty! That would be wonderful! REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the long wait but I've had so much coursework to do its unbelieveable. I'm so tired...

IMPORTANT NOTE: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE SEDUCTION OF KAI AND TALA, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE STUCK WITH ME THROUGH THE WHOLE STORY AND THOSE OF YOU WHO TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW ME. HOWEVER, I AM CONSIDERING WRITING A SEQUEL TO THIS SO I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE A VOTE PLEASE. WHEN YOU REVIEW THE STORY, PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR OPINION OF THIS CHAPTER, AN OVERALL OPINION OF THE STORY AND WHETHER YOU THINK I SHOULD ADD A SEQUEL OR IF THE STORY IS FINE HOW IT IS. THE MAJORITY VOTE WILL RULE. THANK YOU!

* * *

Tala froze and stared in shock at Hiro and Aki who were standing in front of him having just heard the last seven or eight lines of speech. What really got him though was the fact that Aki looked quite upset and hurt that he was apparently gay. (Which in this story he is not) Hiro, however was standing there looking smug and disgusted at the same time. With a snort of laughter he grabbed Aki by the arm and began to lead her back to the dojo.

Tala glared angrily at his retreating back before throwing Bryan at Spencer and racing after the other two. Grabbing Aki's other arm, he spun her around to face him. "This is not what it looks like." he stated firmly. "I am not gay."

"Yeah right." said Hiro snidly. "Then what the hell was that little display back there? And besides we heard you telling Bryan you loved him."

"It wasn't Bryan I was saying that to!" cried Tala angrily.

"Then who the hell was it?!" demanded Hiro just as angry. "He was the one in your arms, the one you were smiling at, the one you confessed to! That makes him the one you want doesn't it?"

"No," replied Tala quietly. "Aki..."

Aki kept her eyes cold and steady as she looked through him.

"Aki look at me."

Her eyes remained distant and unfocused. He grabbed her hand and squezzed it softly demanding, "Look at me."

At that rough tone, her mask fell and the armth and light flooded back into her eyes. She looked at him, confusion and hurt plastered all over her features.

"You...you are the only one for me. Can't you see that?" Tala asked of her quietly.

"Do you expect her to believe that crap?" bellowed Hiro as he knocked Tala's hand away from Aki's. "You left her to that dog, you tricked her into that elevator and played with her feelings! And after all that you still try to mess with her heart?!"

"I never meant to..." Tala's desperate act of trying to explain himself was cut short as Hiro hit him square in the jaw.

Even before Tala had hit the ground, Hiro lunged forward. Fueled by his desire for revenge from their previous fight and vengenance for Aki's fragile heart, he began to hit Tala. What he hadn't counted on was Tala being specially trained in the art of combat and also having a high tolerance for pain. With one swift movement Tala had grabbed Hiro by the wrist and tossed him over onto his back, before leaping up himself and repeatedly kicking Hiro to the ground. Getting his bearings back, Hiro stuck a leg out under Tala causing the younger boy to fall. Wretching himself up off the ground, Hiro turned and ran back to the dojo in search of his kendo stick Tala following quickly behind him.

Aki could only stand there, heart breaking and tears in her eyes, unsure of what to say or do to make them stop, or even...what to believe.

_"You...you are the only one for me. Can't you see that?"_

"Aki?"

She turned and looked into the solomn and understanding faces of Bryan and Spencer.

"Tala." began Bryan seriously. "He really does love you."

Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"But hes never had to deal with that sort of emotion before, so he expresses his love in-er...strange ways."

She smiled softly. It was quite funny now that she thought back on it all.

"All we're asking...is that you give him a chance. Please...just let him have that. Even if its just for a little while. Even if you don't mean it. Let him have that feeling of being loved."

Aki turned her eyes towards the two boys who were battering each other over the head with large sticks for her.

She ran. she felt terrible on the inside. It started to rain, then thunder sounded. Bryan and Spencer watched her go, before moving to Hiro and Tala in hopes of seperating them and letting them know that the object of their affections had run off into a storm.

* * *

He knew were she would be. He raised his head slowly through the pouring rain and squinted. She was lying on the roof, drenched and with her eyes closed. He ran his hand through his shcok red hair as he contemplated how he was going to get up there when-

"AKI! AKI! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT KAI AND I HAVE BEEN DOING!" cried a soaken Tai happily as she appeared out of nowhere, causing her friend to jump up in shock and fall from her place. she screamed as she fell and braced herself for impact against the cold, hard ground...only to feel strong, warm, well muscled arms catch her.

"OH CRAP! SORRY AKI! DON'T WORRY, I'LL GO GET KAI! HE'LL MAKE EVERYTHING ALL BETTER!" was all that could be heard from Tai as she disappeared into the rain.

"Aki."

She opened her eyes to (once again) find herself staring into concerned saphires. she blushed as he set her back on her feet, never breaking eye contact. She tried to look away but he captured her chin in his hand and forced her to look him dead on. "I'm sorry." he said sadly. "I'm sorry that I left you to that dog, I'm sorry I tricked you, I'm sorry that I was jealous of Hiro...and that I fought with him. And I'm sorry..."

He trailed off and his head lowered in shame, but he knew he had to finish this.

"And I'm sorry...that I love you. Its caused you nothing but trouble and hurt. I'm just so goddamn sorry for all of it!" he finished sorrowfully.

His eyes shot open in shock as warm, moist lips caressed his own, before he wrapped his arms around her and pressed their soaking wet bodies together. He nipped at her bottom lip and she parted them more to let him weave his tongue into her mouth. She moved her hands up and down his chest, massaging his abs which were now more accessable due to the sticky wet clothing. He moaned softly when they finally parted for air and licked his lips. She blushed as she struggled to get her breath back for what she knew she had to say. "I-I love you Tala," she gasped.

His eyes widened in shock before he smiled lovingly down at her, moving in to kiss her again when-

SNAP

A branch of a nearby tree collapsed and as it came down to hit the ground, Bryan and Spencer came down with it.

Video camera in hand.

"We need a computer to upload this onto Youtube!" cried Bryan as he began to run.

"I'll start calling people to let them know to watch for it!" yelled back Spencer as he whipped out a mobile phone.

"BRING BACK THAT TAPE YOU BASTERDS!" cried Tala.

"WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU!" added Aki.

"I found Kai!" chirpped Tai.

"More like they found us," groaned Kai as he wrapped his arms around Tai and braced himself for impact.

* * *

The End.

Review please!!!! How was it??

I feel kind of sad now...no more story. :(


End file.
